London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines
- третий трек альбома "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" американской поп-рок-группы Panic! At The Disco. Длительность трека составляет 3:23. Слова Stop stalling, make a name for yourself Boy, you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out. If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun Start talking "a sensationalist" Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun (Panic!: meet the press) It's time for us to take a chance It's time for us to take a chance (Panic!: meet the press) It's time for us to take a chance It's time for us Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun Start talking "a sensationalist" Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent Whoa keep quiet let us sing like the doves Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof Just for the record The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A. Indifference or B. Disinterest in what the critics say It's time for us to take a chance It's time for us Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Just for the record The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A. Indifference or B. Disinterest in what the critics say Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine Make us it, make us hip, make a scene Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Just for the record The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A. Indifference or B. Disinterest in what the critics say Категория:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Категория:Треки